


How Lizzie Found Ray

by CuteTinyArtist



Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteTinyArtist/pseuds/CuteTinyArtist
Summary: This is a short story I wrote last year about how my two characters Lizzie and Ray first met! ^^





	How Lizzie Found Ray

It had started out as a normal morning for Ray and Lizzie. Ray was in Lizzie's small art studio admiring her recent paintings. Lizzie was in the living room eating her breakfast and watching TV. Both were content, and both were happy.

Lizzie's studio was a fairly disorganised room, so Ray always had easy ways of getting around the room and hiding when she needed to. However, this would be both her saviour and her downfall on this particular morning. Everything was lined up in a perfect mess. The stationary scattered on the desk, the boxes right next to the desk (filled with new art supplies) and the small array of jars placed on top of said boxes were all exactly where they needed to be, without anybody even realising it.

Ray stepped backwards on the desk, admiring one of Lizzie's recent paintings. She took another step back. And another. On the last step, she tripped over a pencil and toppled right off the edge of the desk!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she finished her bowl of cereal, Lizzie stood up and took her empty bowl into her kitchen. But just as she was about to walk back into her living room, she could've sworn that she heard a strange noise from her art studio. She wasn't sure exactly what had produced the sound, but she thought that it sounded like a tiny yelp and something hitting one of her jars.

Although she wanted to just brush it off as a sound from her imagination, her curiosity got the best of her and she just had to go and investigate the odd sound.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray slowly opened her eyes, confused for a moment. She was aware that she had fallen (and that it had knocked her out for at least a minute or so) but had no idea how she'd survived a fall from the skyscraper of a desk. She tried to stand up, however she quickly realised that she was trapped in a jar! This was enough to cause her to panic, however even more panic swept over her when she realised that she could her Lizzie's familiar, booming footsteps coming straight for the studio.

She was completely trapped in plain sight. The walls of glass were too high and slippery for her to even consider climbing out of, and she could hear Lizzie gradually getting closer and closer to discovering her.

Admittedly, Ray had wanted to reveal herself to Lizzie for a while now. She knew that borrowers weren't supposed to be seen by humans, but she felt as though she may actually be able to trust Lizzie. In fact, she had almost revealed herself quite a few times but had always gotten too nervous to actually go through with it. But now, she had no choice about revealing herself!

Suddenly the studio's door was slowly pushed open. Ray tried to stand up straight in the jar and show as little fear as possible, even though she was visibly shaking. Lizzie walked over to her jars and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. At least, not until she noticed Ray.

Lizzie gasped with shock and excitement before picking up the jar and tightly gripping it with both hands. The swift motion made Ray's stomach drop, but she managed to remain standing up as Lizzie brought the jar up to her face. Ray couldn't stop herself from blushing heavily as Lizzie stared at her in awe.

"Whoa…" She whispered, "You're so adorable!" Lizzie grinned excitedly at Ray, unable to stop staring with her huge, emerald eyes.

Ray stared back at her. She was full of emotions, ranging from absolute fear to a strange sort of excitement! It felt weird being so intensely observed and unable to escape, however Ray was unable to stop staring at Lizzie. As scared as she was, it still felt strangely amazing to be face-to-face with somebody so much larger than her.

"Oh!" Lizzie suddenly exclaimed, "I'm sorry! You're probably terrified and I'm-I'm just staring at you! Um, do you want me to let you out of this jar?"

Ray nodded, "It's okay, I'm fi- I'm fine!" She tried not to let her nervous emotions show through her voice, but her feelings were pretty obvious.

Lizzie smiled back before sitting on the chair in front of her desk and placing the jar on its side, so Ray could easily crawl out.

Ray slowly emerged from the jar and stood awkwardly in front of Lizzie.

Confused, Lizzie asked, "Aren't you going to just run away and hide from me? I mean, I don't want you to do that, but don't you want to do that?"

Ray shook her head and shakily responded, "N-no, I, um, I want to talk with you!" She smiled, and even though she was nervous about it she wasn't lying. Being the only borrower in the house made her quite lonely, and she often longed to just have a simple conversation.

"Really?" Lizzie grinned excitedly, "Oh my god! I'm so glad you aren't scared of me, I was really hoping you'd stay so I could ask you questions! And talk to you! You're really adorable, I'm so glad you wanna stay!" She began to babble, finally letting out her true excitement over finding the tiny girl.

"You're really that excited to see me?" Ray replied, finding Lizzie's enthusiasm actually quite cute.

"Yeah! I actually find the idea of tiny people really cute, but I never thought I'd actually meet one…" Lizzie blushed, hoping that she wasn't coming across as silly or patronising.

"Really? Most borrowers are scared of human beans like you, and we aren't even supposed to be seen by you, but I actually- I think- I'm- Um, I find you cute too!" Ray blushed again, biting her lip, "In- In fact I've actually- I've wanted to- I've been wanting to show myself to you for ages!" She stammered, "I didn't think it would happen today, but I'm glad it did…"

Lizzie smiled warmly, "I'm glad too!" She then presented her index finger to Ray, implying that she wanted a hand-shake, "I'm Lizzie by the way, what's your name?"

Ray shook Lizzie's finger, "I'm Ray. So, what sort of questions did you want to ask me, exactly?"

Lizzie grinned excitedly as a myriad of questions came into her mind. The pair continued to talk for pretty much the rest of the day, becoming closer by the minute. Ray answered all of Lizzie's questions, most of which were about how long she'd lived there for and other similar things. 

Although neither of them had expected their days to end up like this, neither would have wanted it to end up any other way.


End file.
